


Under Some Stairs

by Japo_Chan23



Category: Regular Show (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romantic Fluff, Snippets, title has nothing to do with fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japo_Chan23/pseuds/Japo_Chan23
Summary: Mordecai rolled his eyes as he shoved Rigby aside. “We ran out, I’ve been using Pops’ shampoo.”“Ewww old man shampoo.”“Oh, shut up!” Mordecai punched Rigby’s shoulder, but was still grinning nonetheless. “It’s better than your gross two in one shampoo.”
Relationships: Mordecai/Rigby (Regular Show)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Under Some Stairs

“Dude, yesterday… sucked.”

Rigby sighed, tossing the rake down onto the ground. He wiped sweat off of his forehead, pushing his brown lockes back. “It was weird, fucking Pops dropping us off in the middle of nowhere.”

“Haha, yeah. How’s your leg?”

“Eh, still broken. What about your arm?”

Mordecai moved his arm slightly in his sling, showing off his cast. “Kinda hurts still, but it’s whatever. At least Benson is still home recovering.”

Rigby hummed as he placed his hands on his hips. He walked over to Mordecai and reached up with his dominant hand so he could rake his fingers through Mordecai’s hair. “Your hair is fading, should probably get more dye soon.” Rigby frowned, the corner of his lips tilting down into a frown as he stuck his tongue out. “Dude, your hair feels super dead, did you stop using the horse shampoo? That shit is expensive.”

Mordecai rolled his eyes as he shoved Rigby aside. “We ran out, I’ve been using Pops’ shampoo.”

“Ewww old man shampoo.”

“Oh, shut up!” Mordecai punched Rigby’s shoulder, but was still grinning nonetheless. “It’s better than your gross two in one shampoo.”

Rigby huffed, crossing his arms. He rubbed over the spot where Mordecai punched him for a moment. “It’s convenient!” He shouted, pouting. “Besides, we both use the horse shampoo, I just start using the  _ very convenient _ two in one whenever we run out!”

“Uh huh.”

“Stop talking!”

* * *

“Hey, have you seen Nikolai lately?”

Mordecai paused for a moment, brow furrowing. “You mean Thomas?”

Rigby took a small sip of his beer. “I thought his name was Nikolai? The blonde from Russia?”

“Yeah he goes by Thomas here.”

“Ohhhh, well yeah, where’s he at?”

“Something about his papers and becoming a citizen I think. Benson’s with him to help sort it out and stuff, and Pops is out with his dad.” Mordecai turns his head towards the brunette, grinning widely. 

Rigby stood up excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “We get the whole house to ourselves!”

“Hell yeah we do!” 

“What do we do? We could do  _ so much stuff _ !”

“You know it!”

* * *

“Dude… dude wake up.”

Rigby groaned, and wiped drool away from his mouth. He blinked rapidly before yawning loudly. “What? I was in the middle of a good dream.”

“We took a two hour nap,” Mordecai said, sitting up. His blanket pooled at his waist, an he looked down at Rigby. The brunette was tugging at the blanket, attempting to cover his head with it, before giving up an letting the blanket rest over his chest. 

“What’s wrong with that?” Rigby grunted, turning over. He was closer to the wall, basically hugging it as they shared the space on Mordecai’s twin sized bed. 

“It’s dark out."

“And?”

“And we’re not gonna go to sleep early enough to wake up on time, dumbass!” Mordecai shouted, pushing at Rigby’s shoulder.

Rigby swatted at Mordecai’s arm, or at least in the general direction where he thought Mordecai’s arm was, as he buried his head into the crook of his elbow. “Mordecai I’m fucking  _ tired _ let me sleep.”

“What about work? We can’t lose this job, man.”

“Don’t worry about it, Benson already said he loved us the other day anyways. ‘Sides, he’ll understand if we’re late cause uh, hello?” Rigby lifted his leg up from underneath the blanket, dropping it back onto the be gently. “Broken leg? Benson may have already recovered from his bee face, but we still got some broken bones.”

Mordecai thinned his lips. “I mean, I guess…”

Rigby smiled as he lightly his Mordecai’s arm with the back of his hand. “Exactly. Now go back to bed, it’s late and we might as well just sleep.”

“Whatever, all you do is sleep anyways. Don was always the responsible one, don’t know  _ how _ when his only influence was you.”

“Hey, I resent that.”

“Do you even know what that means?”

There was a pause, before Rigby kicked at Mordecai’s legs. “You trynna sleep on the floor bird brains?”

“Okay, okay, Jesus.”

“Yeah that’s what I thought.”

“It’s  _ my _ bed.”

“No, it’s  _ our _ bed, you stacked my bed on top of yours! I sleep on a fucking trampoline cause of you!”

“I said I was sorry and that you could get it back!” 

“Nah it’s comfy. Besides this is funnier.”

“Ugh, whatever dude, just go to bed.”

“Haha nice.”

* * *

“Nikolai is actually kinda cute,” Rigby said. They were on snack bar duty for the day, and Rigby was feasting on a sandwich as he watched Thomas take out some trash. 

“What? Dude.” Mordecai glanced down at Rigby, lips pulling down into a frown. 

“I’m just saying!” Rigby shouted, immediately defensive. He crossed his arms over his chest, pouting slightly. 

“No, his name is Thomas dude, I told you that,” Mordecai said, snorting. “I don’t care if you find him attractive, just don’t cheat on me.” He shoved Rigby’s shoulder as he glance towards where Thomas was. Fives had walked up to him an they were talking excitedly it seems. Probably some new movie. He knows Thomas and Fives were both into cinema. 

“Oh. Right. We should ask Thomas if he would be down for a thr-”

“No, stop talking right now, nope, uh-uh, I’m not doing that.” Mordecai immediately interrupted the younger man as he turned away from Rigby, placing his hands over his ears. 

“But dude! Cute accenttttt,” Rigby whined, pulling on the sleeve of Mordecai’s hoodie. 

“Don’t care, we’re not having a threesome with Thomas.”

“Damn. You’re boring.”

“Still don’t care.”

“ _ Ugh _ .”

* * *

Rigby played with the straw of his soda for a moment, staring up at the sky. “Dude, how long have we even been together?”

Mordecai stops chewing, his brow furrowing. “How do you  _ not _ know?”

“You know I’m bad at dates!” Rigby groaned, leaning against Mordecai. He stared at the park bench that was across from where they sat underneath a tree. Their break was almost over, which was  _ wack. _

“Like, uh, senior year?”

“So… what’s that, four? Five years?”

“Something like that, yeah.”

“Dude… that’s a long ass time.”

“Yeah it is.”

“Should we get married?”

Mordecai immediately choked on his bite, spitting it out before he looked at Rigby, dumbstruck. “ _ What?”  _ He shouted, flabbergasted. His mouth was agape, his eyebrows raised high.

Rigby shrugged. “I mean, we’ve been together so long, we might as well, right?” 

“I mean… I guess?”

“So… you gonna marry me?”

Mordecai looked up at the branches above them, before he smiled, giving Rigby a half shrug. “Sure dude, I’ll marry you.”

“Awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> .....yes i wrote regular show fanfiction LMAO
> 
> EDIT 9/25/2020: I just wanted to drop some links here. 
> 
> Breonna Taylor was wrongfully murdered 6 months ago. Her murderer is being charged for the shots he missed. Please help by taking action to get the justice that Breonna deserves. 
> 
> No justice, no peace.
> 
> More information found [here.](https://justiceforbreonna.org/)
> 
> [Sign this petition to help bring justice for Breonna.](https://action.justiceforbreonna.org/sign/BreonnaWasEssential/)  
> [A website containing more information and how else you can help Breonna.](https://msha.ke/30flirtyfilm/#top-picks)  
> [The official GoFundMe for Breonna Taylor's family.](https://www.gofundme.com/f/9v4q2-justice-for-breonna-taylor?)  
> [This is the Louisville Community bail fund. Consider donating to help protestors.](https://actionnetwork.org/fundraising/louisville-community-bail-fund/)  
> [Another website explaining what happened and providing more links/resources (I grabbed previous links from here).](https://www.elle.com/culture/career-politics/a32477844/breonna-taylor-police-shooting-kentucky/)
> 
> Thank you for reading. Stay safe. 
> 
> ACAB.


End file.
